


Thorin Oakenshield

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanart ever I think. Unless scribbles count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Oakenshield

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun doing Thorin’s face (heh) but the hair was driving me insane. (and it was the last thing I did, hence it being a lot sloppier)
> 
> This is a digital painting based on two photo references: 
> 
> one of Kunal Kapoor (because yay for Thorins with different ethnicities)  
> http://media.santabanta.com/gallery/indian%20%20celebrities%28m%29/kunal%20kapoor/kunal-kapoor-16-s.jpg
> 
> And then of course one of RA as Thorin  
> http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/e/ed/Thorin,_from_the_Hobbit.jpg
> 
> Edit: added a zoomed in bit

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm also at tumblr)
> 
> http://alkjira.tumblr.com/


End file.
